memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Astrophysics
Astrophysics or astral physics was a branch of astronomy that dealt with the physics of astronomical objects in the universe. One worked within this field of study was known as an astrophysicist. Christopher Pike received the letter grade of "F" in his course while a cadet at Starfleet Academy. ( ) In 2267, Kirk asked Spock to investigate a rogue comet that astrophysics reported passed by Gamma Hydra IV sometime before the crew of the discovered the colonists of the planet had become elderly in a short time. ( ) In 2365, Wesley Crusher was taught about the Elway Theorem in astral physics on the . ( ) In 2366, the Enterprise-D visited a binary star system on a critical mission of astrophysical research, attempting to study the decay of neutronium expelled at relativistic speeds by a massive stellar explosion in the Kavis Alpha sector. Arriving hours before the event, Dr. Paul Stubbs launched his probe, "The Egg", from the Enterprise-D to perform the study. Stubbs devoted a large portion of his life to this study, saying it would "usher in a new era in astrophysics." ( ) Later that year, Dr. Beverly Crusher tried to persuade Captain Jean-Luc Picard to go on vacation. Picard told her that he was thinking of going to Icor IX because they had an Astrophysics Center, which was holding a symposium on rogue star clusters. ( ) Later on, the astrophysics department on the Enterprise-D reported that the collapse of the Beta Stromgren star had increased and would go supernova in a few days. ( ) The astrophysics department aboard the USS Enterprise-D used a newly upgraded sensor array, dubbed the "La Forge sensor array", which was used to conduct scans of the Amargosa Diaspora in 2369. ( ) In 2370, Counselor Deanna Troi, while taking Iyaaran Ambassador Loquel on a tour of the Enterprise explained that one of the decks they were on was devoted to stellar cartography, biological research and astrophysics. ( ) When the crew of the encountered a micro wormhole in 2371, they found it led both to the Alpha Quadrant as well as to the year 2351. At the other end of the wormhole was Dr. Telek R'Mor, an astrophysicist conducting research for the Romulan Astrophysical Academy with his ship, the Romulan science vessel Talvath. ( ) While recording his first officer's log aboard Voyager in 2373, Commander Chakotay said that the crew didn't understand the astrophysics behind 's plan to allow Voyager to enter the Q Continuum. ( ) While surveying a copy of Starfleet Headquarters created by Species 8472 in 2375, Chakotay said they had recreated all the details of headquarters, including the Federation Council, Astrophysics, the Starfleet Medical complex and the Quantum Café. ( ) Icheb was very interested in astrophysics, leading him to create a gravimetric sensor array for the First Annual Voyager Science Fair in 2376. ( ) , Lieutenant Commander Albert told Beverly Crusher that according to his son Joshua, Wesley was the only reason Joshua made it through astrophysics at Starfleet Academy.}} See also *Astrophysics laboratory *Astrophysical phenomenon *Federation Astrophysical survey *Quantum astrophysics *Romulan Astrophysical Academy External link * de:Astronomie und Astrophysik ja:天体物理学 nl:Astronomie en astrofysica sv:Astronomi och astrofysik Category:AstronomyCategory:Physics